


A Fiery Mishap

by BabySnoopy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Bending (Avatar), Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, Waterbending & Waterbenders, smol hoshi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 13:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabySnoopy/pseuds/BabySnoopy
Summary: soonyoung is a bit of a clutz when it comes to his firebending and is scared that you, his waterbending best friend, would get hurt





	A Fiery Mishap

“ _SOONYOUNG_!”

The entire courtyard froze in time to look at you. Heck, all the neighbouring villages would have heard you. Your shriek might have shattered glass if the other kids and the teachers hadn’t flocked towards you, jumbled words coming from faces of blurry blobs you could only make out through the tears flooding down your face. It is when these tears, warm and salty, reach your neck that you feel the sting of a pain you’d never felt before. You’re sobbing louder now, biting into the shoulder of whoever was carrying you to the clinic.

You hated crying at school. You hated crying in front of anyone really because it always took you hours before you could breathe properly without a sniffle threatening to unleash more sobs. But you try your best, breathing in and out, following the nurse’s directions. She was very kind, had a pretty smile when she assured you that you were doing a good job. She hums as she walks over to the sink with a bowl and fills it half way, her smile never faltering when she walks back to you and sets it down beside you.

“Could you hold your hair up for me, please?” You wondered if all water benders always sounded so tender. Reminding you of your mom, the nurse spoke to you calmly, soothingly, just like the element they controlled. Just like the element  _you_ controlled. But you thought it was much too strange to imagine yourself to be as sensible as water was. Especially when you were friends with fire benders like Soonyoung and Jihoon.  _Troublemakers_ your mom would call them, chuckling at the fact that you got on with them so well. It was no surprise the company you kept often made you want to pull your hairs out.

When you lift your hands up to grab hold of your strands, you feel the singed ends, grimacing at the odd, rough texture. Parts of it started to come off, residing on your hand as grey dust particles. You frown at the sight and the nurse chuckles.

“It’s okay, it’s just the ends. You haven’t gone bald or anything, I promise you.”

Your eyes grew wider to her response, fingers climbing higher onto your locks and breathing a sigh of relief when you come in contact with the texture of what hair was supposed to feel like. Then she started to bring the water to you; it danced in the direction of her swaying hands and you were captivated by the seamlessness of it all. You’ve watched your mom do it a hundred times but it never failed to amaze you. You were going to learn healing too one day, you promised yourself that. Even though it still took you twice as much to simply draw water from the well, you had a very good reason to get better now.

When the water swarms your neck in a soft buzz, the coolness touched the burns, caressing them like it never stung. You wipe the snot that almost dripped from your nose on your sleeve before you reach up to touch your neck, feeling nothing but moisture. No pain and no stings, but just a jagged mark of darker skin. You leapt over to hug the nurse, thanking her a million times before you ran off again, ready to show Soonyoung your healed scar.

Some other kids ran up to ask if you were okay, but you pushed through looking for your best friend, scanning the courtyard in a quick motion when you catch him sitting on his own in the corner. The sight made you giggle for some reason, like it was so odd to see him facing the wall alone. Maybe the teachers got really mad this time. You walk over, satisfying the instinct to always look for him.

“Sorry the teachers gave you timeout,” you start, feeling slightly guilty at the sulking form sitting on the ground before you. Soonyoung barely looks over his shoulders, but you picked up from how his unusually low voice, that he was sad.

“The teachers didn’t give me timeout. I gave myself timeout.”

You walk closer to squat down next to him, staring at the plain wall he was staring at. It was a regular cemented wall, nothing interesting about the plain greyness he was looking straight at. “But why?”

“Because I hurt you!” He threw his hands over his face to cover his nose and mouth. “Your hair was on fire.”

When your eyes drift down to where the wall meets the ground, you see the small daisy that grew in between the cracks of the pavement. You lifted a finger and in a small, steady circular motion, you moved the daisy along with your finger; a trick Wonwoo had taught you, bending the water inside plants.

“Look! The daisy’s dancing!” You attempt to cheer him up, laughing a little because you figured out some time back that seeing you smile often made him smile. But he didn’t this time, and you pout as you let go of the daisy, its stem loosening to regain its previous composure. “Soonyoung, I’m fine now. See?” You hold up your hair to expose your healed neck.

Soonyoung didn’t want to look but his curiosity always got the best of him, but when he turns to see the burned marks of what he had done, he could only think that all fire does is hurt people, a vicious element that he still had no control of. But you, your bending could give life. Now, he was even more distressed.

“I don’t think we should be friends anymore.” Soonyoung’s voice was so quiet, it might have been a whisper. He was much too shy to say it out loud but he was terrified of the fact that something might happen to you again because of him. Maybe it was just a bit of you hair this time, but what if he accidentally set fire to your entire scalp? Even worse, what if he burned your hands?

“What are you talking about, you dumb dumb? You’re my  _best_ friend. We’re sticking together.”

“But… I might hurt you.” Jihoon would laugh at him if he heard the hesitation in his voice right now.

“It’s okay, I’m going to learn how to heal. Like my mom and the nurse!” You grinned at him, a smile so wide he felt like he was immediately healed of his guilt without any water bending involved. You had that effect on him from the very beginning. He knows you think your water bending still needs improving but he thinks you’re the coolest water bender he’s ever seen. Much cooler than Wonwoo, at least.

You nudge him, elbow to elbow. “See? It’s perfect. I’ll learn healing so you don’t have to be scared of hurting me again, okay?”

Soonyoung smiles to himself, nods as he turns to look at the daisy on the ground. “Can you make it dance again?”

“Only if you promise you won’t sneeze fire on me again. It was kinda scary.”


End file.
